


More Than Lost

by Ziozo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Female Protagonist, Multi, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziozo/pseuds/Ziozo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have little knowledge about myself, yet I know more about the others. Of course it's more than meets the eye.</p>
<p>But I'm even more lost about myself being here, than about here. It's meaningless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Lost

It's amazing what nature is like. A beautiful palette of colours created by itself. Then to reflect itself in our lovely eyes is what make it even more outstanding.

" _I could stay here forever._ " a voice whispered, my own voice if I am not in vain. How can I not recognize my own voice?... " _If I could,_ _I would stay.”_

Looking ahead of my location, was the ever vast plain of a pure untouched meadow. Many kinds of flowers and herbs grew on the green field. Lavender and of greenery was soft to the sense of smell, but strong enough that it could be smelled to the peak of a mountain.

" _You would stay here forever?_ " an unknown voice asked me as I suddenly found myself looking around for the owner of the voice, to which I saw a blackish blue shadow in front of me.

Confusion struck me. How can I not see the persons face despite the sun shinning behind us? It would have illuminated the person entirely- it's not helping by the fact that everything suddenly got blurry to my once untainted eyes.

" _Who_ _is there_ _?!_ " I asked with a growl coming up my throat, my emotions ahead of my tongue by instinct . " _Why the hell are you here anyway?_ "

The silhouette seemed to put up it's hands in defense, as it took a step backward before it spoke again.

" _Whoa, no_ _harm_ _to be caused._ " The voice was clearly male. But... I'm sure I have heard it many times in my rather short lifetime. Wait short? How old am I again? Why do I seem not to remember myself... or am I someone else?...Is it because of this place?

" _Besides the_ _point of that_ _. You look like a silhouette to me._ " I froze completely, he saw me as a silhouette?

" _B-but... to me- you also look like one!_ " I finally declared nervously as a pointed a finger to the dark blue figure.

The figure looked slightly confused as it seemed he folded his arms and tilted his head slightly, which gave me the impression that he also had no clue as well.

" **HEY WAKE UP-** " suddenly a loud voice shouted, to which I tried to hear who the voice was calling to.

We both stared at each other in worry and surprise as everything around us starting dissipating to white.

.

.

.

I suddenly stirred around to figure out I'm in bed. Was everything always this white? Why is everything suddenly coming and going to my head?

Must I remind myself who I am again, since it seems to be a proble?. It’s better to have your memories of yourself than to not ...

"I am..." I try to recite before entirely passing this step, "I am fourteen, I lack a sense of imagination, or so it seems."

I paused before finally realizing my state of being. "I am alone."

I really am alone. If anyone had woken me up there would have been signs of an angry person in front of me. Maybe I was never meant to listen to that wake up call, it was most likely meant for the other silh- I mean person... If it was.

Standing up from the god- white bed, I walk towards the also white door.

I hold my hand on the knob carefully, seems not everything is white.

"Who was the one who painted this room white...Seriously-" I paused as I took several steps forward outside the door to figure out the room itself disappeared and that I am suddenly in a clear field of healthy green grass.

I almost immediately recognized the scenery. It seemed just too familiar to be true.

_Oh hell no_. I groaned in disbelief, this has to be a dream within a dream... Inception like, yeah it has to be. I cannot afford to be here, at this time, at this hour, day, or year. Not even if I wanted to in the first place.

I'm not even skilled in anything, unless you count all the times I nearly killed people because of irritation and the fact I used an object nearby. But that was also probably adrenaline... I really need to stop questioning myself.

I slump on the ground and yell my lungs out. No one would most likely hear me, I have no means of escape.

__Most likely... probably...myself..._ _ I began thinking as the words echoed and echoed throughout my head.

I cannot come to the resolution that I am in fact, inside a video game.

In all the stories I had read; they all had stable points to show how they got themselves inside a game, plot or what not. Getting there via dream...but they knew when they fell asleep or they wake up to reality later, series sucking them up from device, characters from series show up, incident leading to insertion... and much more.

But here I am, no clue to how I got here. Last of the evidence disappeared just moments ago as well.

Falling onto my knees I gave up on any hypothesis or theory on my arrival here. Just upon waking up confusion seems to have taken a liking to me and flushed everything of help down the drain.

Should I even be accepting of where I am? Seemed to work out in everything I have read or saw before. But not in a place where I must be completely new about. Not even fate seems to portray concern at all.

Where I happen to be? Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem Awakening to be exact. I'm not a full amnesiac and I pretty much can think about how the scenery looks a lot like the cut scenes, especially in the beginning of the game, which only worries me more.

“Hey I heard it from over here!” a high pitched female voice suddenly announced as I heard footsteps and hushed breaths from people presumably sprinting. They must have heard my scream.

I didn't feel any urges to move or respond to that. Guess dealing with the aftershock of being stuck in a game where you can _die anywhere_ helps. Even though it isn't different from the original place I was in. Just different risks.

“It came from here!-” The voice finally finished as it arrived to my location, where the people probably saw me just lying on the ground motionless.

“Hey are you alright?!” the now distinguished girl asked me worriedly as she approached me with caution, she then motioned her hands to the other people who were behind her.

I soon made up the girl's face. It was Lissa, which means the other people must be Chrom and Frederick.

Which also means that my fate is intertwined with the main plot. Not a side-story plot any more.

“Hey, I need some help over here!” Lissa shouted towards Chrom. whom hesitantly approached his sister. But swiftly helped toasist me up once he saw my condition.

“Helping another stranger in the same day, you're very impressive Chrom.” another voice said to him as Chrom turned his head to face the person.

“Well... I just felt like I need to help people who look like they need help. Like you Robin.” he answered back with a bitter smile.

Wait, if Robin is here... thank gods, that means I don't really have to use tactics as much in this world. But poor stress for the poor guy...

“Are you okay?” Chrom then held me in place firmly with his arm around me almost as if I would break down once again.

I couldn't really say if I was or not. But even so, he wouldn't believe me if I said I was okay or would get even worried if I said I'm not. That's usually how responses go down.

“...Yes, I believe so enough... sire...” the last word came out my mouth with odd sensations, I didn't really want getting weird looks for my... old idiolect, which included slang.

Chrom froze as his face looked like he was processing some really confusing information from my little sentence. “Your voice... it strikes me familiar, to one I heard from a dream not to long ago. The person seemed to be a little surprised.” he then said to me as I caught sight of his wonder-struck eyes.

“...Did they look like a silhouette? Was it a mountainous view with colourful flowers and with many types of plants growing there?!” I found myself asking him in hurry, I just didn't want to feel like I was the only crazy one who had that dream and then found themselves somewhat confused... or in my case, very confused.

His eyes widened in shock, and earned himself some odd looks from Lissa and Frederick. “Yes... I did, so you were the one who looked like a one to me, and the opposite for you... correct?” he saw me nod and chuckled a little bit, then looked towards Robin again.

“I also had a dream similar to that, except for me I preferred to watch you two from afar rather than to actually converse. But besides that, we found you here almost close to where they found me... do you know who I am?” he responded with the question which worried me slightly.

For me, I believe that there might be alternate universes caused by choices that can ultimately change for each choice you have to make. But this seems to be an alternate world, in to which I would say I seem to hold the strings to it's demise or uprising.

I have to think about what it is the butterfly effect, ah how I loved A Sound of Thunder, the writer was from my town where I _used to_ lived... anything thing can change the fate of the future... in other words... the future children...

Finally giving a hesitant nod, he smiled at then looked at my attire. I had on an uncomfortable cotton shirt that had belts that held my... weapons?

How did I not notice this upon waking up? But I also wore the jacket that he wore in the same color scheme which to the best of my knowledge was a little different from the Plegian ones.

“You wear the same clothing as Robin here, are you perhaps related?” Frederick soon asked me with a serious look as I turned my head to him.

“Not exactly, no. While we're not related, by blood I mean.. but I know him very well.” I explained to the Great Knight.

A quality I developed after lying to protect myself. Being fourteen means that usually people my age get influenced by many things, I often made excuses for myself for such things.

I eventually twisted them so much to the point where I never told a full lie but never a half truth. But this was no lie.

I laughed nervously as I stood up weakly from Chrom's grasp of his single arm, and they all looked at me in wonder. Like I had grown a second head.

“I know who all of you are...to be honest.” I said in a whisper like voice as I gave a bow to them in respect.

“Huh?! You do? But you said you know Robin, but he didn't know who we were at first.” Lissa asked me as she didn't really understand what I said.

The thought was also weird, I'm basically an omniscient being here. Is this what the future children felt like when they arrived... No I'm a different case, they traveled through a dimension of time to the past, or rather our current time-line to change how it affects the future and only had knowledge limited to them through what they knew from their time-line.

Me? I come from an entirely different dimension of time and space, I have knowledge of both time-lines, and since it seems I am a person capable of life and choice, I can affect both time-lines just as bad. Maybe I paid to much detail on philosophy before ending up here after all.

But that doesn't mean that despite my choices leaving my own ruin, I can have fun... maybe I can ask Miriel for her thoughts and reasoning, if I can understand most of her damn vocabulary.

I whispered into Lissa's ear. “Since he doesn't know who you guys are as royalty, you shouldn't tell him just yet. That’s bound to get a reaction in the future.” I gave a giggle as she also gave a sly smile. Oh how I love how I can experiment lines from other stories to my befitting.

“Anyways, introductions set aside. If you truly know who we are, we seek evidence.” Frederick asked me with his watered down version of an interrogation question.

“You my fair knight, your name is Frederick. The one I just whispered to is Lissa, and the one who helped me up is Chrom, and of course I know Robin.” I smiled at Robin as I could tell he felt relieved that someone knew who he was.

Frederick, surprised as he was then composed himself as he then gave me a slight bow. “Well it seems that you truly do know us, my apologies, But still-”

“It's alright, I understand. You just want to make sure, especially for them.” I shook my head towards Chrom and Lissa. “But I can assure you, I'm not dangerous or well even a risk to have around, that includes Robin as well.” I took a deep breath after finishing my sentence.

My eyes flickered to the horizon next to us. The sun was setting, the end to the prologue. Well I've already removed tension for Robin, but I don't want to get involved in the plot further.

Who knows what would happen. But even I don't have a clue who I am fully, I shouldn't think like this, and without thinking much I bit my lip harder as if it was a routine.

Frederick clearly noticing my reaction, suddenly asked me a question out of character. “If I may, do you even have a place to stay, miss?” he inquired as he also glanced towards Robin whose eyes shined a bit when asked that question.

I could never tell a white lie in this situation, never.

“No... I don't.” I responded quietly.

“Then it's decided, you're coming with us.” Chrom said decisively “You seem to be an ally, not only that but you're probably Lissa's age, even more a reason to bring you with us.”

All I could do was nod, not only that but my mind was short circuiting from too much thinking on my point.

 

Robin then moved next to me, he had a faint but noticeable smile.

“You okay?... what's your name?” he asked in the form of a double question.

“My name... is Vosprome...” I came up with the name in the spur of the moment.

.

.

.

“...I'm doing okay so far.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first self-insert! And first story too!
> 
> Aah, please bear with me... I actually have really complex thoughts here. So not many would understand easily.
> 
> But thanks for reading.


End file.
